HISTORIAS DE IMPOSIBILIDAD
by Elice Bcest
Summary: Pequeños One Shots acerca del amor, el humor, el odio y otras imposibilidades protagonizados por los personajes menos esperados de Gravity Falls. Sin más que decir te invito a leer.
1. Chapter 1

**TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A SU CREADOR EL GUAPÍSIMO Y SENSUAL ALEX HIRSCH**

 **AL OTRO LADO DE LA ACERA**

Lo veía trabajar con suma maestría y más lo que sus manos hacían asemejaban mucho a crear música, era una especie de espectáculo inédito de que ahora mis ojos podían ver. Fue extraño no creí que él entre todas las personas fuera quien me ayudara a salir de tan bochornosa situación, la función estaba por comenzar y el sonido no encendía no es como que fuera algo grande era una tocada como cualquier otra pero para mí era importante.

Ninguno de los de la banda podía hacer que la mierda encendiera y lo vasos con cerveza comenzaban a volar al igual que asubió el rojo por mí rostro.

-No te preocupes yo lo arreglo –dijo mientras se acomodaba el cinturón de herramienta.

Fue rápido y lleno de habilidad en menos de dos minutos todo estaba listo por fin podíamos empezar a tocar. Puede escuchar cómo nos anunciaban.

 _-¡ENSEGUIDA ESCUCHAREMOS A ROBBIE V AND THE TOMBSTONES!_

Subí al escenario pero antes de irme voltee para agradecerle.

-Gracias Soos –dije de manera sincera.

-No es nada Robbie además me gusta como tocas –respondió mientras se alejaba y me chasqueo los dedos.

Me sentí apenado y por un instante mientras llegaba al escenario me pregunte si es que tal vez todo este tiempo siempre mire la acera equivocada…

 **FIN**

 **A veces dejamos de ver lo obvio pero es más divertido notar lo que jamás creímos que existiera.**

 **¡ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A SU CREADOR EL GUAPÍSIMO Y SENSUAL ALEX HIRSCH**

 **VELADA**

Al principio velada pareció ser desastrosa pero luego se convirtió en algo perfecto, no puede soñar un lugar ni un momento más ideal para estar así contigo, todo luce maravilloso, el lugar, la comida, la música e incluso tú simplemente te vez increíble.

La banda toco una suave melodía extendiste tu mano y me invitaste a bailar yo acepte sin dudar, todos en ese lugar se divertían y nosotros no éramos la excepción.

Me dejaba guiar por tu ritmo, nuestros cuerpos cada vez se juntan más y más, susurras a mi oído que nos escapemos a un sitio más "privado" mi corazón se acelera hasta casi salir de mi pecho, mi boca se seca hace mucho que espero esto.

Tomas mi mano conduciéndome hasta ese lugar es donde se guardan los abrigos, una vez más te acercas y quitó la mascada que adorna mi rostro.

-¡Un momento a solas por fin! –digo con entusiasmo mientras entrecierro los ojos.

-Ya deja de actuar Trigger –respondes y mi corazón se rompe. ¿Quién te dijo que estaba actuando? Nunca te darás cuenta resoplo y únicamente pienso ¡Estúpido Powers!

 **FIN**

 **Los corazones experimentan extrañas sincronías.**

 **Notas del autor:**

 **La verdad es que un viñeta del DeviantART me inspiro esto ¡jajaja es súper graciosa!**

 **¡ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A SU CREADOR EL GUAPÍSIMO Y SENSUAL ALEX HIRSCH**

 **ACERCA DEL AMOR**

¿Quién dicta el amor? Siempre existirán seres que crean poseer la verdad y dictar desde ahí lo que es correcto o no, pero siempre habremos transgresores que no revelemos para atrevernos a romper esas barreras.

Puede que nuestro amor sea prohibido que muchos nos miren, con curiosidad, desprecio e incluso asco pero eso no me importa yo te _AMO_ más allá de la lógica.

Nos miran y se preguntan cómo podemos estar juntos, lo único que importa es que yo en tus ojos castaños veo el universo, me veo a mí mismo y me veo amándote.

Siempre has sido alguien fuera de lo común, dulce, sin prejuicios, amable, fuerte siempre has sido tú simplemente tú.

Al principio no quería aceptar lo que mi corazón gritaba pero al final un poco de cinta ayudo e incluso ahora que estamos casados no puedo evitar mirarte de reojo y sonrojarme.

Sigilosamente me acerco a ti y beso tu pequeño además de rosado hocico de cerdito haciendo fricción con mi larga barba de cabra.

Si entre tú y yo existe amor…

 **FIN**

 **El amor no conoce barreras ni especies.**

 **!ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**TERAPIA**

Esto es muy difícil, no sé cómo llegamos a este punto, por qué nuestro amor no fue suficiente pero este será el último intento por salvar nuestra relación.

-Doctor siento como si mi esposa dejara a un lado todas mis necesidades por satisfacer las suyas, huye de mi cuando quiero hablar y lo peor es que siempre tengo que ser yo quien pida perdón para después ir por ella.

-Continúe –dijo el terapista lleno de intriga.

-Si ella decide viajar yo solo puedo seguirla, jamás pide mi opinión toma una dirección y espera que la siga. No puedo evitar preguntarme si ahora es así ¿qué pasara si tenemos hijos? El amor ya no nos basta y eso me duele, duele porque me he equivocado. Véala incluso aquí únicamente guarda silencio y me observa con desprecio.

-Señor su esposa es un carpintero –dijo el doctor señalando lo obvio.

-Si pero su profesión no me molesta, sino su falta de interés en esta relación. –Contesto aquel extrañísimo hombre.

-Señor su esposa es un _PÁJARO CARPINTERO_ –decía el terapeuta una vez más.

-Tiene razón Doctor lo mejor es que nos divorciemos además he conocido a una bellísima azulejo.

 **FIN**

" **Es de sabios reconocer que nos hemos equivocado".**

 **Para todos los pacientes que creen que les decimos algo cuando son en realidad ellos quienes enuncian todo en la consulta.**

 **¡Fanáticos de GF listos!, ya tiene fecha oficial el regreso de Gravity Falls será el lunes 13 de julio si es que Hirsch no nos vuelve a cambiar el día. Sólo nos queda esperar.**

 **GRACIAS Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.**

 **FIN**


	5. Chapter 5

**DESEO**

¿Por qué? Esa es la pregunta que llega a mi mente, no creo que exista respuesta lógica o que me satisfaga por completo, tal vez simplemente todos los dioses han conspirado en mi contra.

Revise cada rincón de mi persona, en realidad nos parecemos bastante ambos somos robustos, entre los veintitantos sin que nos importe mucho nuestra apariencia personal, ninguno de los dos podemos ser llamados "extraordinarios" y sin embargo él la tiene a ella.

La note sin querer él la sujetaba con un fervor casi desconocido, aquello resulto ser la visión de un paraíso hasta ese instante desconocido, tan hermosa, tan perfecta, tan deliciosa, tan imposible.

Descaradamente se pavonea con ella por ahí y a nadie parece importarle, él la disfruta hasta los excesos porque ella le pertenece. Lo miro y deseo destruirlo tanto como la deseo a ella.

Lo he pensado por poco tiempo no soy meticuloso, entro a su casa donde la noche se ha convertido en mi cómplice. Escucho la respiración de su abuela a lo lejos, me sorprendo por mí habilidad para no hacer un sólo ruido, giro la perilla ahí está él durmiendo plácidamente a su lado mi ira llega su límite, una almohada y todo termino.

Pocos días después tocan a mi puerta y me arrestan, los escucho como dicen que siempre parecí un tipo normal, el chico de la camisa de "Free Pizza". La pregunta llega a mi oídos ¿lo hiciste por una insignificante rebanada de pizza?

-No cualquiera señor oficial, esta es una rebanada infinita. –Respondo mientras le doy la que se convertiría en la última rebanada.

Carajo sí que valió la pena…

 **FIN**

" **En todo ser humano hay deseos que no querría comunicarle a otros, y deseos que no quisiera confesarse a sí mismo"**

 **Sigmund Freud**

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Regreso después de un días de ausencia pero enserio estuve y aún estoy en una situación precaria de salud aunque ya mejor (el cuerpo pasándome factura como siempre).**

 **La historia tenía la intención de ser cómica pero termino en otra cosa, jajaja tal vez mi ánimo me llevo por esos senderos bueno espero que la hayan disfrutado.**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**31 SEGUNDOS**

31 segundos pasaron entre que Stan se levantó y dijo su primera mentira.

31 segundos bastaron para que Dipper perdiera su primer pelo en pecho.

31 segundos fueron suficientes para que Mabel exaltara sus sentidos a través del dulce.

31 segundos fue el tiempo que Soos dejo de comer nachos por voluntad.

31 segundos y una fantasma asesino fueron necesarios para que Pacífica se enamorara.

31 segundos de canto a capela bastaron para que Wendy notara que Robbie no tenía talento.

31 segundos de descuido y Pato se comió los waffles de Dipper.

31 segundos de preview "A Tale of Two Stans" le dieron ánimo a esta autora.

 **FIN**

" **No importa el tiempo que dure un evento que nos cambie puede durar un segundo o una eternidad"**

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Si 31 segundos dura el preview dándonos hora y fecha ya confirmanda (13 de julio 8:30) para el nuevo capítulo de GF, y si en efecto ese día me sentía de la Chin*% &$#" sin embargo una notificación de mi celular y este video me hicieron sobre llevar el día.**

 **Así que escribí sobre esas cosas que le pueden pasar en 31 segundos a los personajes de GF y significar algo en sus vidas.**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Decisión**

Se miraban fijamente, ninguno de los dos había articulado una sola palabra, la tensión crecía más y más inundando la habitación. Él resopló con frustración, no sabía porque su hermano tardaba tanto en decidir.

-¿Y bien Stan que piensas hacer?

-Mmmm, no lo sé. Es bastante importante, no deseo morir –contestó este.

-Estabas muerto desde que cruzaste la puerta –le dijo Ford mirándolo fijamente.

Stan se preguntaba por qué su hermano disfrutaba de ponerlo en situaciones tan incomodas, tan difíciles, cuando el únicamente deseaba un momento de paz a su lado.

-¡Decide de una maldita vez! -grito Ford.

-Está bien, pero si muero será tu culpa –le respondió Stan.

Dejo caer los dados y la suerte quedo marcada, señalaba el destino de cada uno de los gemelos Pines.

-¡28! -grito Stan. –Eso es 20000 puntos de daño a tu defensa, eso quiere decir que gane.

-¡Tú y tu estúpida suerte! –decía refunfuñando Ford.

Stan se levantó de la silla y celebró su victoria, en más de sesenta años por fin le había ganado a su nerd hermano en ese ridículo juego.

-Dame seis –dijo Stanley.

-Dame seis- respondió Ford.

 **FIN**


End file.
